Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an inflammatory, autoimmune, demyelinating disease of the central nervous system. It generally strikes at an early age, most often the early adult years. Its most frequent symptoms include numbness, impaired vision, loss of balance, weakness, bladder dysfunction, and psychological changes. Fatigue is an early symptom in MS, often the earliest. The disease can wax and wane for up to 30 years, but in perhaps half of all cases it steadily progresses to severe disability and premature death.
MS is the most common cause of neurologic disability in young adults. The lesions of demyelination are histopathologically characteristic of the disease. Brain examination by MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) can accurately detect these “white matter plaques.” MRI correlates well with the classic histopathology of the lesions, and is progressively a more sensitive tool for detecting the characteristic lesions of MS in situ, as compared to conventional functional evaluation. Multiple sclerosis is a complex disease, perhaps encompassing more than a single etiopathological entity and very likely subject to multifactorial etiology. MS prevalence worldwide is estimated at one million cases; in the United States this number is 250,000-350,000. Although not generally considered life threatening, this disease kills about 3,000 people each year in the United States.
The etiology of neurodegenerative diseases remains enigmatic; however, evidence for defects in energy metabolism, excitotoxicity, and for oxidative damage is increasingly compelling. It is likely that there is a complex interplay between these mechanisms. Mitochondria are the major intracellular source of free radicals, and increased mitochondrial calcium concentrations enhance free radical generation. Mitochondrial DNA is particularly susceptible to oxidative stress, and there is evidence of age-dependent damage and deterioration of respiratory enzyme activities with normal aging. This may contribute to the delayed onset and age dependence of neurodegenerative diseases. There is evidence for increased oxidative damage to macromolecules in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Multiple Sclerosis, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Alzheimer's disease.
Inflammation is a self-defensive reaction aimed at eliminating or neutralizing injurious stimuli, and restoring tissue integrity. In neurodegenerative diseases inflammation occurs as a local response driven by microglia, in the absence of leukocyte infiltration Like peripheral inflammation, neuroinflammation may become a harmful process, and it is now widely accepted that it may contribute to the pathogenesis of many central nervous system disorders, including chronic neurodegenerative diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of multiple sclerosis and its associated complications progression.